Slytherin Heiress
by River-Spoilers
Summary: When Edward left Bella he didnt know who she really is. who is she? raed and find out Bella is OOC Severus & Bella Rated M to be safe
1. returning

**Slytherin Heiress Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer ~** Me: I do not own Harry potter as it belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own twilight.

Stephanie Meyer: oh really Nikki *Bitch Brow*

Me: okay I'm sorry I do not own twilight the awesome Stephanie Meyer does. *turns to Stephanie* Happy?

Stephanie: Very

Me: okay now on with the story.

I can't stand it here anymore. He left me! I can't believe he left me. I need some sort of freedom again. You see my name isn't Isabella swan, daughter of Charlie swan, I am Isabella jade Black and Charlie is my uncle. Yes that means I am a witch. Being under the unbreakable vow sucks I want to go home. I was brought out of my thoughts by none other than Mike Newton

"Bella are you alright?"

"Of course I am" I replied with my slytherinish attitude. Mike didn't buy it though but seemed to brush it off.

The day seemed to drag on and on. Finally the bell went and I was walking with the gang who were going on about some trip or something, but I'm not paying attention as standing there in the parking lot was a tall man with black hair and black robes. I would know that person anywhere, it is none other than Sirius Black, he turned around I didn't hesitate to say,

"Daddy?"

He turned and faced me slightly confused as to whom I am. I'm sure I haven't changed that much in the last 10 months. It was then it clicked, I am such a ditz of course he won't recognize me because of my appearance. You see I am a metamorphorgus I can change my appearance like my cousin Nymphdora Tonks. I don't really have brown hair, brown eyes, I don't constantly blush and I am not a major klutz also I'm not 18, I'm 19 and working as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I actually have raven black hair with always a random colour of streak in it and deep sea blue eyes. Before anyone could figure out what I did I morphed back to my original form and put a purple streak in my hair, I also gained my curves back and grew a few inches taller. The look on my father's face was priceless "Izzy? Is that really you?" he took a step closer as did I until a hand tried to prevent me. I give you two guesses... Yup it is Mike.

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU POSSESSIVE STALKERISH FREAK! I WANT TO GO AND SEE MY FATHER NOW!" He dropped his hand and I ran into my father's waiting arms

"I missed you so much daddy" I told him in our language; parseltonuge

"I missed you to princess" he replied back

We pulled back from our embrace and I looked up at him and he had no emotion on his face but his eyes told me everything. He was here for a reason so of course I asked him

"Why are you here dad? Has something happened?" he hesitated for a moment looked around and told me " not here Izzy especially with you know , with muggles present" with that we left ignoring the shouts for me to come back.

We arrived at Uncle Charlie's house and walked in "ok daddy spill what happened?"

"Well your mission for the order is over and Albus needs you back at the school"

"Yes I finally get to go home and see the Weasly's and Tonks and mum," I screamed. I suppose you are wondering who my mum is well it may be a shock it's Bellatrix Lestrange who was actually undercover for the order during the second wizarding war. "Go pack Izzy we are leaving in an hour" my father said.

"Ok daddy"

I ran up the stairs and into my room and went straight to the secret panel behind my clothes in the wardrobe and collected my wand, which is 11 3/4 inches made from Phoenix hair and a Phoenix core making it extremely powerful. With a flick of my wrist and the words "accio trunk" it flew onto my bed then I demanded "pack" and everything I required for going back to Hogwarts was there I took one last look at my old room and walked down the stairs "ready princess?" my dad asked.

"Yeah daddy" I grabbed my father's elbow and with that we apparated with a crack and then a thud and the sound of people running down the stairs with their wands drawn.

I looked up to see the faces of my lovely extremely close family and the next thing I know Fred and George scream "IZZY!" and brought me into one of the tightest hugs I have ever had. "Hey boys miss me much?" I asked.

"Ok guys give her room to breathe please" called the voice of none other than Mrs Weasley "MOLLY! God I missed you"

I gave her a hug "I missed you too Izzy" she replied.

The sound of heels disturbed our reunion along with a bell like voice similar to my own, "what's all the screaming about" the voice asked. Then she saw me" ISABELLA JADE BLACK!" she screamed. Time to run and hide, but she didn't give me the chance she ran and pulled me into a hug "Don't you dare leave for a mission for as long as that again I missed my baby girl" she told me while sobbing uncontrollably. Yes I know you thought you would never see a death eater cry well guess again even though she was under cover but what the hell I don't care anyway she is still my mum. "I missed you to mummy" I sobbed also. Once I was released by my mother I was attacked by four at once; Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all saying "I missed you auntie Izzy!" well you see I've known them for so long they came up with calling me auntie Izzy but to be honest I love them calling me that, it makes me feel special.

After the reunion and dinner everyone wanted to know what my mission was so I told them all about what happened in forks avoiding the fact that the dullens (Cullen's) are vampires but Hermione being Hermione picked up one the facts I told them and said " are they vampires?" I simply nodded knowing by the silence that they are mad then my dad voiced his opinion

"YOU HAD TO PRETEND TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE, GET ATTACKED BY A VAMPIRE JUST SO ALBUS COULD FIND STUFF OUT ABOUT THEM! WAIT TILL HE GETS A PICE OF MY MIND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU WERE IN! GOD THEY CULLENS ARE SO LUCKY THE AREN'T HERE THEY WOULD BE CRUCIOED BY NOW AS THEY LET MY BABY GIRL GET HURT AND LEFT HER IN THE FOREST WITH A BROKEN HEART!" then his voice became calm and full of concern as did my mothers and they both said " are you ok baby girl?" and I broke down in tears.

The look on everyone's faces as the saw me break down made my heart start to heal from the heart break of emoward dullen (Edward Cullen) as I know that they all care for me and to prove my thoughts correct I was pulled on to my daddy's lap as he rocked me to try and calm me down while whispering soothing words to me. I have always been a daddy's girl as you can tell.

The weeks flew by and finally it is April 7th and time to go back to Hogwarts. I did a quick head count and we went through the wall and standing in front of me was the Hogwarts express in all its glory. I made sure everyone was settled and was about to leave when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I ran towards the blond haired boy and twirled him around while saying "I'm back Draco"

He laughed "cousin Izzy put me down now! ... Please " I of course put him down like he asked and he turned around and he hugged me "I missed you Trixie when did u get back"

"A few weeks ago drake (my nick-name for Draco)"

"Ok then Izzy I'm going to go now and find Pansy and Blase they'll be waiting for me"

"go on then I'll see you later" so Draco scurried off to find his friends and I made my way to find an empty compartment and locked it and drifted off to sleep

* four hours later*

I awoke with a jolt from the train stopping and opened the compartment door and made my way onto the platform and found my family looking for me so I snuck up behind them and "Who you waiting on guys" I said and they all turned round so quick I'm sure they gave themselves whiplash "YOU aunt Izzy!" they said in unison which I laughed at and I headed towards the school with them following me.

Once at the school and at the entrance to the great hall I saw my favourite professor that I had here at school and considered a second mother professor Minerva McGonagall deputy head mistress. "Isabella it's great to have you back Albus wants to announce you to everyone after the sorting my drear. How have you been?"

"It's great to see you to Minerva, does Albus have to make a big commotion it's only me I mean come on seriously and I'm good what about you and how have things been at Hogwarts?"

" yes Albus must make a big commotion you know he sees you as a granddaughter and I am good and Hogwarts hasn't been that different since you left apart from less pranks and everyone seemed to be unhappy that you were gone anyway I must be off the sorting is about to begin you will know when to enter"

"Bye Minerva" I shouted and she was gone. The next half an hour seemed to pass quickly due to my nerves.

"one final announcement before the feast begins I would like to welcome back our one and only _professor Isabella Black _teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts" at that moment I shoved open the doors of the great hall and the gasps and whispers started then out of nowhere everyone started clapping and cheering including the Slytherins so once at in the middle of the pathway to the heads table I did a little bow and continued walking.

"Settle down, settle down. Now I would like to say a few words; jelly, lemon drops and courage. Let the feast BEGIN!"

_This, this is home! It's so good to be home!_ I thought to myself.

The feast was going down well when all of a sudden the owl at the podium opened its wings and Albus voice rang out " now before we leave to bed I have a final announcement we have two new professors teaching here and five new students" the main doors flew open and I was faced with seven pairs of golden eyes and my own eyes started to water, Albus continued " Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be working alongside madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing while professor Esme Cullen will be your new muggles studies professor while the Cullen and hale children will be in Gryffindor", _great I'm their Head Of House_..* note the heavy sarcasm.* the sight of my so called second family was all becoming too much and the tears started to fall down my face. I stood up from the table and walked through the professor's passageway and headed towards my chambers.

I heard footsteps following me and thought it was one of the Cullen's so I picked up my pace a little but me being me I misjudged my step , hey I said I wasn't a klutz never said I had good judgement, and tripped. I lay there and heard the footsteps getting louder and closer. I continued to let the tears fall. I give up. _It's hell_.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the dark pools of Severus Snape's eyes, _did I forget to mention that I have always had a crush on him...yes well I do so there get over it..._ The sound of his voice broke my thoughts "you ok Black? You left the great hall relatively quick after the arrival of the Cullen's."

"I'm fine Snape I always leave the great hall in tears and then trip and collapse into a bundle and doesn't care who finds me don't I? Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die!" the tears continued to flow. I'm drowning in a river of tears caused by abandonment and betrayal and I can't stop them. Snape sits beside me and wraps his arms around me and I cry continuously into his robes. I fall into the blackness hoping that death will overfill me but at the same time I hope God prevents this so I can ask Severus why he cares. Why does he care? I have no clue but one thing is for sure. I will find out!

* Meanwhile back at the great hall *

The look on the Cullen's face was one of complete and utter shock. She didn't look like Bella but the scent of strawberries and vanilla was coming off of her.

(One time thing) *Edward POV*

What the heck just happened that can't be Bella but it smells like her the thoughts of my family were mostly the same thing

"Bella is that her? It can't be" - Carlisle

"Is that her? My daughter?" - Esme

"I don't see the big deal here but it would be nice if we could get Bella back" - Rosalie

"Bella where? I want to see my lil sis again" - Emmett

"That can't be Bella but it has to be. YAY! I get my best friend and sister back! I'm in need of Bella Barbie time!" - Alice

"Why the heck does this person hate us so much it can't be Bella she wouldn't hate us this much. Sadness, depression, hate, anger too many emotions!" - Jasper

I'm so confused Bella isn't a witch so it can't be her but then again if she is a witch why didn't she tell me. I thought she trusted me?

*Back to Bella's P.O.V*

Blackness everything is blackness.

Wait I'm in a forest why? Am I dead? Is this what death is like? Walking around there is a snap I turn with my wand raised "Bella" it was Edward

"I don't need you I don't love you anymore your just a distraction! You don't belong in my world" everything's fading like a river, voices surrounding me.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened to her?"

"When will she wake up?"

"Out,out,out let her rest she will find you when she is discharged"

God what is going on ? The noise is so loud but where am I the last I remember I was with Severus and he seemed different but why? Fluttering my eyes open but shutting them again when I see the light. _It's so bright!_

"Poppy close the blinds please. I think it's too bright for professor black" said a velvet voice. Is that Severus? I opened my eyes and looked to my right

I was correct it was and I felt my lips twitch forming a smile.

"Hey Severus"

"Are you alright Isabella? You scared me you just fainted in my arms"

"Yeah I'm ok my heads sore but I think I fainted from exhaustion?"

"Right you are dear" said poppy

"When can I go to my dorms and teach again poppy? How long was I out?"

"You can be discharged now but just take your time dear"

"Thank you goodbye poppy" and with that I left the room in search of my family.


	2. Severus view of the Return

**Slytherin Heiress Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~** Me: I do not own the Twilight Saga that belongs to the fuck awesome Stephanie Meyer but I do own the Harry Potter series

Severus: really miss Nikki? Is that so? *Glares*

Me: that doesn't work on me Severus I could just remove you from this story all together now couldn't I? You wouldn't want that would you?

Severus: no we wouldn't but we know you won't Nikki as there won't be a story without me now would there? Now say it. I will make you a deal?

Me: okay you caught me now what's the deal?

Severus: I will let give you a hug for 30 seconds.

Me: Deal! I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. *Turns to Severus* now where is my hug?

Severus: *Gives hug to Nikki*

**Severus P.O.V**

It's been ten agonising months since I've seen her. The only woman that I have cared for since Lilly Potter nee Evans. The woman that without knowing has stolen my heart and taken it with her. My life these past ten months has been dreadful; my light of day had gone wherever she had been told to by Albus. Who is she you ask? It just happens to be Isabella Black. Where has she gone to? I have no clue, no idea what so ever. My attitude towards students improved when she was around and since she is gone it has gotten worse. I constantly snap at the students, even my Slytherins, which yes I know, is uncommon.

Today is the three hundred and seventeenth day since she left. Waking up in the dungeons went as normal and I made my way to breakfast in the great hall. Since I was the last to arrive Albus started talking once I was seated.

"Since we are all here, before the students arrive back from their Easter holidays I thought it only fair that all the staff knew of the change in things. There will be five new students joining the school and three professors. The five students and two of the staff are the Cullen's who I will introduce you to shortly and the third professor is let's say a surprise for all of you." He said with that damn twinkle in his eye. _He's up to something, as usual, but what?_ I thought to myself while the rest of the staff started talking amongst themselves. "Quiet please" Albus said after a few minutes "now if you would be so kind as to follow me to the entrance hall I will introduce you to the Cullen's" and left the room. Grudgingly I followed along with the rest of the staff to the entrance hall.

Once there, there were seven perfectly sculpted people, or should I say creatures. The intake of gasps from the rest of the staff alerted me of the fact that they too knew what these creatures were. _Vampires. _The uproar of the staff started most shouting; "you cannot have vampires in the school Albus" or "Albus what were you thinking, Vampires?" or "It's not safe for the children" and "Albus you have finally lost the plot of reasoning."

I seemed to be the only reasonable person here at the moment and snapped out "look at their eyes," and look they did. Their eyes were not blood red but warm butterscotch, _strange_. I thought.

The tall blond who looked to be in his late twenties early thirties stepped forward along with a woman with brown hair and a heart shaped face, _must be his mate_ and introduced themselves.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and standing behind us are our children, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Be-" he cut himself off and looked to the ground saddened by a thought, but what?

With the introductions over I gave one of my famous Snape glares and turned leaving with my classic dramatic exit to return to my chambers to think about my lovely Isabella and where she is.

Soon enough it was five pm and all the students had arrived and were accounted for and all were sitting in the great gall waiting for the welcoming feast to begin. However, before the feast started and before Albus' speech, I looked over the pupils and noticed that Potter, Granger and the Weasley's were all happy and excited about something. I also noticed that Draco, Parkinson and Zambini were talking quietly but I couldn't help but notice that Draco had this smile on his face that was usually reserved for his cousin, the one I love, Isabella.

Albus now ready to begin his speech stood up to the podium

"Welcome back and I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday and are now ready to begin the term and are all prepared for learning. I must also remind you that as usual the forbidden forest as it suggests is forbidden, also as a result of many pupils sneaking into the restricted section of the library I must remind you that it is out of bounds. One final announcement before the feast begins is that I would like to welcome back our one and only _Professor_ _Isabella Black _who will once again be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Now that caught my attention. The double doors opened and in entered in all her glory was Isabella, _god I've missed her, I could just run up and kiss her senseless_, shut up not the thoughts to be having at the moment. I clapped along with the rest of the staff and pupils. Once she was seated Albus continued "Settle down, settle down. Now I would like to say a few words; Jelly, Lemon Drops and Courage. Let the feast begin"

Throughout the feast I tried to not look at Isabella, who just happened to sit in the only available seat which was beside me. Inside I was a complete puddle of mush where I was cool and collected on the outside.

When Albus introduced the Cullen's I noticed the colour of Isabella's face drain and her eyes begin to water before she pushed back her seat and ran from the great hall. Without thinking I ran from the table to follow her, to make sure she was okay, "Isabella! Wait up, please, I'm not going to hurt you" however much I screamed for her to stop she never did. By the time I finally got to her side she was on the floor in a heap crying her eyes out.

I sat down beside her and put a cautious hand on her shoulder and spoke softly and gently "you okay Black? You left the great hall relatively quick after the arrival of the Cullens." Her deep sea blue eyes snapped up to my face and she snapped at me

"I'm fine Snape I always leave the great hall in tears and then trip and collapse into a bundle and doesn't care who finds me don't I? Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die!" and she started to cry harder. I wrap my arms around her and bring her close to my side and let her cry. The harsh reality of her saying she wants to die sunk in and made my heart break into thousands of pieces. If she died I would have no one. I need her whether she realises it or not.

The abrupt stop of crying made me look down at Isabella and I noticed that she was unconscious. Panicking I lifted her up in my arms, noticing that she barely weighs anything,_ she needs to eat more,_ not what I should be focusing on, brain. I rushed to the hospital wing by passing the Weasley's, Potter and Granger, and opened the doors and shouted "POPPY! YOU'RE NEEDED! NOW!"

When those words left my mouth she rushed out, her medical cart following behind her. When she saw Isabella in a heap in my arms she gasped "oh Merlin what happened, go lay her in the bed, hurry." She ordered me. I tried to place her on the bed closest to where I was standing but when I tried to move away her grip tightened on my robes, however remained unconscious.

Days went by with no change. I was starting to worry. I have not left her side though. I couldn't bare it. My heart was slowly breaking, the longer she was out. Even though I knew she couldn't hear me I whispered "Isabella or dare I say Izzy, I need you to wake up, we all miss you, I miss you. We all need you and I need you. Please wake up soon." I haven't slept and I knew I had dark circles around my eyes. My eyelids began to drop and I went willingly into the darkness to sleep.

_I awoke on the grass bank by the Black Lake. I noticed I'm no longer in my teaching robes, but black jeans and a light blue shirt. I'm not alone as I notice standing by the womping willow in a white dress that reached her knees, brown cowboy boots, brown belt and a brown leather jacket was none other than Isabella._

_I took a step forward while I noticed she took a step back, Curious. I ran forward and she ran ahead of me. I started to panic that she was running away from me when I heard her giggle and shout "come catch me Severus."_

_As I continued to run after her I failed to notice where I was going and walked right into one of the arms belonging to the womping willow._

Ouch what is that buzzing noise? My eyes opened and my senses reawaken. It is then that I notice the buzzing noise is actually the constant chatter of The Weasley's, Potter and Granger all asking similar questions consisting of;

"Is she okay?"

"What happened to her?"

"When will she wake up?"

After so long poppy decided enough was enough "out, out, out let her rest, she will find you all when she is discharged." She said while shoving them all out of the hospital wing.

While all this was happening I was focusing on Isabella and noticed that her fingers twitched. The fluttering of her eyes made me realise that she was awakening. Her eyes opened for a second but closed a second after following a groan of pain.

"Poppy close the blinds please, I think it is too bright for Professor Black" I requested and of course she followed suit granting my request.

My love's eyes opened and is that a smile on her lips?

"Hey Severus" she whispered.

"Are you alright Isabella? You just fainted in my arms?"_Because you are just that handsome and it is_ _Right where you wanted her. Am I right or am I right?_ Shut up brain! I mentally shouted at my conscience.

"Yes I'm alright, my head hurts but I think I fainted from exhaustion?" she guessed

"Right you are dear" poppy said while entering the room.

"When can I get out of here and teach again? How long was I out?"

"You can be discharged now dear, just take your time though." Poppy said completely ignoring her second question.

However, Isabella didn't seem to notice and said "thank you Poppy goodbye" and left the room leaving me behind.

She forgot I was here. Well I guess she would since she doesn't know I exist and we are not exactly the best of friends. It still hurt though. Sighing I stood up from my chair longing for someone I know I will never be able to get, as there is no way that Isabella will like back.

**A/N ~** thank you for reading guys. I would love to give a shout out to Team Major Whitlock for her awesome ideas hope you like. Reviews are like hugs from Severus. Come on click the button. Review.

**P.S ~** GUYS I HAVE JUST SEEN THE HOST AND YOU MUST SEE IT!

By Nikki xxxx


End file.
